A base station is a common network device. At present, base station deployment for a base station is completed by using an electronic serial number (English: electronic serial number, ESN for short) set on the base station. At present, a process of base station deployment for a base station is as follows:
When base station deployment needs to be performed on a base station, hardware personnel enter the base station, manually copies an ESN number and a base station name that are of the base station, and notifies a wireless network management center of the ESN number and the base station name by phone; network management center personnel manually establish, on a network manager, a mapping table of the ESN number and a configuration file and a mapping table of the ESN number and an OM IP (Operation maintenance Internet Protocol, Operation Maintenance Internet Protocol) address, and delivers the ESN number and the corresponding tables to a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (English: dynamic host configuration protocol, DHCP for short) server; the network management center personnel manually initiate, on the network manager, an operation of pinging (Ping) an Operation Maintenance Internet Protocol (English: Operation maintenance Internet Protocol, OM IP for short) address of the base station, where the operation may specifically be: broadcasting a plurality of ping (Ping) packets to the base station, and each of the Ping packet carries a different virtual local area network (English: virtual local area network, VLAN for short) identity (English: identity, ID for short). The base station receives the plurality of Ping packets broadcast by the network manager, and the base station learns different VLAN IDs in all the Ping packets received by the base station. Theoretically, a base station at most can learn 4096 VLAN IDs. The base station traverses the learned VLAN IDs, and the base station sends a DHCP request to a DHCP server corresponding to each VLAN ID, where the DHCP request includes: the ESN number and one VLAN ID; the base station needs to send all the VLAN IDs, which are learned by the base station, to the DHCP server by using the DHCP request; and VLAN IDs carried by each DHCP request is different. The DHCP server receives the DHCP request from the base station, searches, according to the ESN number in the DHCP request, for an OM IP address corresponding to the ESN number, and if the OM IP address is found, sends a DHCP response message to the base station, where the DHCP response message includes: an OM IP address; and if the OM IP address is not found, skips sending the DHCP response message. After receiving the DHCP response message, the base station parses the DHCP response message to obtain the OM IP address, and establishes an OM IP address connection to a management channel of the wireless network manager by using the OM IP address. The network manager delivers a complete configuration of the base station through the channel, where the complete configuration may specifically include: a service, a signaling IP, quality of service (English: quality of service, QoS for short), and the like.
During the base station deployment of the foregoing base station, the ESN number needs to be manually copied. Because the ESN number is extremely long, an error is extremely likely to be made when the ESN number is manually copied, and an error rate is high.